Learning To Be Inventive
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: CCOAC Christmas Fic Gift Exchange, and fourth in 'Learning to' series. It's that time of year again, only this time Aaron has more than a four year old child, and various relatives to please. One bad gift can't wreck a relationship, right? H/R
1. Chapter 1

Ice glazed the sidewalk, bringing with it the comical site of adults and children alike, moving over the cobbles with arms flailing, and faces screwed in horror as the ground slide from beneath unsuspecting feet. Snow had fallen recently, the powdery whiteness coating the city like icing sugar, and as Christmas lights twinkled in the distance, Aaron sighed, his breath escaping his lips in a frosty mist of pent up frustration.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Jack, skipping merrily to his father's side, his red wellies giving him all the protection he needed from the various traps of winter.

There it was, the question his more rational side had been asking him, as he waited for Jack to finish his play date - normally he would be driving, but the little boy had demanded they walk, despite the conditions, as he wanted to see the Christmas decorations that littered the streets, and gardens of his various neighbours.

Honestly, it was a silly problem. He had been seeing Spencer for a year, both parties knew it was serious, and that they loved each other. One disastrous Christmas gift couldn't change that.

Or could it?

What if he had the Haley catastrophe of 1999 happened again? There was no way he could give a_ 'but you always liked scarfs'_ excuse again, although he supposed he could update Spencer's purple one, and... No! That was a lame gift, that was a_ 'yeah, I quite like you'_ gift. This _had_ to be special.

Not really thinking much of the logic of a four year old, he replied, "I need to get a gift for Spencer, and I don't know what to get."

"You mean your special friend, Daddy?" asked Jack innocently.

"Yes, thing is buddy, I need this to be a special present for a special person, any ideas?"

"Well I'm special to you, and I gets lotsa gifts, would Spensa want the same?"

"Hmm, I don't think he should get quite as much as you get, I mean, we wouldn't want to upstage Santa's favourite boy!" grinned Aaron, picking Jack up to move over a particularly difficult stretch of road.

"Spose so… Look! Daddy! People are singing!" yelled Jack, pointing to the house of number 47, and old lady smiling at the young children, whilst words for The Twelve Days of Christmas floated across the street.

Whilst Jack chatted happily about the carollers, even giving a few lines of Jingle Bells, Aaron couldn't help but dwell on Jack's suggestion. Child-like though it may sound, Spencer had never had a proper Christmas, his mother being too ill to have any traditional celebrations. But how could he do it without seeming too excessive? The last thing he wanted was to make Spencer feel bad that he had given him so much.

"Daddy, can Santa get me a partridge in a pear tree like the song said?" one of Jack's mile-a-minute questions latched onto his dwindling attention, and just like that a plan formed, he just hoped it would work.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, this is for the CCOAC Christmas Gift Fic Exchange, and is for ShelLaura, who's prompts were 'The Twelve Days of Christmas, snowman, gingerbread, scent of Christmas tree'. I really hope you like this! Also, this is part of my 'Learning to' series as well, and if you want to see their relationship be established, then read the other fics in the series - all the titles have 'Learning to' in them :) I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but if I'm sticking with the idea I have now, then there will be twelve short ones, and I'll post them when I can :) Please review, and tell me what you think so far!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but hopefully Santa will bring me Hotch for Christmas ;)_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_'Maybe the oven is supposed to have black smoke coming out of it?'_ Aaron knew this thought was highly irrational, but as Jack cut out more cookies, and placed them on the buttered baking tray, his mind was far away from the fact that his father had potentially destroyed the biscuits he had taken the time to name individually.

"Daddy, Fwed has three legs, he's an awien!" chatted Jack happily.

"That's great buddy," said Aaron absentmindedly, grabbing the oven gloves and removing what remained of Jack's gingerbread army from the oven - according to Jack they were going to wage war on the Christmas bobbles and get the presents from the cruel fairy at the top of the tree…. Or that is what he thought he said anyway, he had been eating one of his creations at the time.

"What's this?" Spencer's voice rang throughout the flat, and Aaron cursed under his breath.

"We was making you cookies Spensa!" yelled Jack happily, running to hug him.

"Aw, thank you Jack, they look delicious," said Spencer, his eyes flicking to the tray holding the blackened remains of various Daniel's, Tom's, Mary's, and he thought one Jesus.

Yes, he had killed Jesus. Brilliant.

"How about you show me how you make them, I've never done this before" Spencer smiled at Aaron, his eyes conveying his thanks.

Hands deep in cookie dough, they set to work on another army, singing carols as they went, and trying to teach Jack how to sing Away In A Manger. Despite the casualties it was good, it was really, really good.

Day 12: Success.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the response this this so far, I really appreciate it! I know this is short, but it's more twelve scene chapters, and the length may vary depending on what they are doing, but they won't be long. I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone :) _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds :'(_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The snow was endless. Large expanses coated the fields around the SUV. The SUV that was stuck at the side of the road, Spencer sitting happily in the passenger seat, whilst Aaron muttered curses at everything and anything automobile related.

"At least we got the interview done," said Spencer, interrupting a particularly colourful monologue on tires. He remembered the last time they had interviewed a death row inmate, and despite being stuck, and having no hope of starting the vehicle, it had gone considerably better than last time... Although anything would have been an improvement from Aaron trying to beat up an inmate, and almost getting them both killed.

"I guess," the despair was hinted at in Aaron's tone, but more than evident in his eyes.

"It isn't like we can't go to the movies another night," whispered Spencer, knowing his lover hated it when his plans were disrupted.

_'Yes, but it's the only night where they will play The Grinch, and we'll be in town,'_ thought Aaron bitterly. It was going to be great. Spencer had never seen The Grinch, and Jack was old enough to understand the basic elements. Instead, he had had to phone Jess and tell her he wouldn't be back that night.

Day 11: Ruined.

... Or was it?

"Spencer, there's no point in spending all our time in here, we can't justify the cost of running the engine to the Bureau," said Aaron, his brain working at what seemed to be a mile a minute.

"What do you want to do?" asked Spencer, the thought of going out in that snow not very appealing.

"Build a snowman," came the unexpected response, and Spencer felt his enthusiasm rise spectacularly, almost shoving Aaron out of the SUV in his haste to get started.

Two hours, one scarf, one pair of gloves on sticks, a leftover banana from lunch, one impromptu snowball fight and pebbles scavenged from the road had produced this.

Two lumps of snow compressed together in such a way that it looked as if God had tried to make a galactic sized ice-cream cone and dropped it.

Spencer had never been prouder, and Aaron seeing the joy in his lover's eyes smiled inwardly... The snow was also clearing too, and so that helped boost his mood as well, and when they drove away, Spencer fondly staring at their creation in the wing mirror, Aaron mentally rejoiced.

Day 11: Success.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for your wonderful feedback! I'm having so much fun writing this, and I hope you like this chapter :) I wish this could happen on the show... Anyhoo, I'll try and post again tonight, or twice tomorrow, depending on how much time I have :)_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own Hotch... WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!_


	4. Chapter 4

On Day 10, Aaron thought they probably should put the tree up. It was meant to be easy. One fresh tree + decorations = good tree.

He just never factored in a four year old, and a certified genius.

This was how he was now underneath the tree, with bristles prickling him in places he thought was a tad indecent.

"I think if we rotate the base about forty-five degrees it should be on properly," came Spencer's voice, whilst Jack's shrieking laughter successfully drowned out Wizzard's_ 'I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday'_.

"Spencer, can you get this off me?" Aaron knew his voice was a little impatient, but the smell of pine was getting to him, and he never wanted Jack to tell Jess he was beaten by a tree... He had his pride after all.

"Oh, sure... third times the charm right?" The amused glint in Spencer's eyes was enough to make Aaron work doubly hard the next time round, and soon the tree was standing with only a few bent branches to hint at any accidents.

Aaron also learnt another lesson that day. Never under any circumstance make Jack in charge of the tinsel.

Catching a glimpse in the mirror, he wished he could forget the fact he now resembled a very badly dressed transvestite.

"Smile for the camera," said Spencer, a full blown grin on his face, as he took in the sight of Aaron, his lover and supervisor, with tinsel hanging off him, and a Christmas bauble on his ear.

To put it simply, he was in the seventh circle of Hell, but Spencer seemed happy, and Jack certainly was.

With the tree standing straight, and all the decorations in the proper place, it was hardly a failure, he just had absolutely no dignity left, and for once he wasn't bothered by that.

Day 10: Success.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, I'm quick on the updates tonight! This was inspired by my cat knocking down the Christmas tree and pretty much being flattened. I hope you've enjoyed this, and I would appreciate it if you reviewed :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I have found Hotch... and he thought I wouldn't check the attic!_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron knew this night had to be special. So far all Spencer had had was burnt cookies, a snowman, and something that was meant to resemble a Christmas tree... All in all, not a great run up to Christmas. However, that would change tonight, as tonight he actually had a plan.

"Thanks for looking after Jack, Jess, I'll pick him up tomorrow morning," Aaron hung up the phone, placed it back in the cradle, and grabbed his coat. He had told Spencer to meet him outside the BAU, and his lover probably thought that he had to do extra work, it wasn't unheard of them to pull extra hours after all.

Smiling, Aaron left the flat, switching the lights off behind him.

* * *

><p>Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron had planned. Many saw the BAU team leader as being stoic, and unreadable to a fault, but Spencer knew that something else was happening tonight, as there was no way Aaron would call Spencer in to the BAU for extra paperwork when they could do it in the comfort of one of their flats.<p>

For such a smart man, he could overlook so many things.

Still, it was nice. Spencer wasn't sure if the Hotchner family did everything they had done each Chirstmas, but from the excitement in Jack's eyes the other night this was a new thing, and he thought he knew the cause. One aspect about his childhood that he had told Aaron was that he had never had a proper Christmas, and the effort Aaron had put into this one touched him, and only confirmed the feelings he had already suspected.

He was in love, and as Aaron's car pulled up, he felt a little silly at the happy jolt that went through his heart.

* * *

><p>An ice-rink was the last thing he had expected, but as he took to the ice, wobbling as the safety of firm ground left him, he guessed he could do it. Regardless of knowing the theory, as always the practice was different, and he laughed out loud when Aaron had to stop him from mowing down a twelve year old girl.<p>

"If it helps, I don't think you would have hurt her," joked Aaron, his cheeks flushed with the cold, and his breath appearing in the air between them like frosty puffs.

"I'm not that skinny," grumbled Spencer, the amused twinkle in his eyes betraying his mock-annoyance.

Making their way round again, Spencer couldn't help but admire the Christmas lights that decorated the walls of the ice-rink. The myriad of colours sparkled against the backdrop of the city lights, and night sky, and normally Spencer saw them as tacky, but tonight they were magical, regardless of the science behind them, and he knew what he felt.

Wonder. He marvelled at the holiday bringing people together, even clear on this small ice-rink, as he saw a little girl shrieking with joy between her parents, an old man being supported by his daughter, and a couple, very similar to them, hands clasped tightly, and laughing as they sped along the ice...

Going around for the umpteenth time, his musings were cut short, however, as he felt Aaron slip, laughing as he crashed to the ground, sliding slightly with limbs flailing. Pulling him up, Spencer couldn't help the smug grin that formed on his face.

"If it helps, I don't think anyone noticed your impression of a felled elephant," laughed Spencer as Aaron brushed himself off.

"Shut up, I'm better than you!" complained Aaron, letting a hint of childness show, that Spencer loved to see, and only wanted to encourage.

"Race you then," the challenge was evident in his tone, and soon they were off, the sound of laughter, and muttered curses floating through the night.

Day 9: Success.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the feedback! If any of you have been to Princes Street Gardens in Edinburgh this time of year, that's where this was inspired from... Many a time have I fallen on that ice-rink! I hope you enjoyed this one, and I would appreciate it if you review!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I'm hoping Santa will bring me Hotch for Christmas ;)_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

When Aaron had planned this, he hadn't anticipated being hurt. However, he cursed at having taking a tumble… no, not tumble, that was not what happened, regardless of what Spencer said... trip suited it more. Now the injury he had sustained in his SWAT days had flared up, and it was with muttered curses that he entered the BAU, slinging his briefcase on his desk, his word choice becoming more colourful with each movement.

To put it simply, he was walking like a zombie, unable to bend his left leg properly, and much to his chagrin, he knew it wouldn't be ignored by the members of his team.

Sure enough, Morgan came in roughly five minutes later... the sacrificial lamb so to speak.

"You alright Hotch?" he said smoothly, nonchalantly leaning on the doorpost.

"I'm fine," came the standard reply. He would hardly ask why Morgan was asking, it never hurt to preserve his dignity for a few precious moments after all.

"Really? You're walking like you went six rounds in the ring," chuckled Morgan, and Aaron clutched his pen a little tighter.

"I went ice-skating last night. It was a mistake," Aaron felt his mouth working before his brain, and was slightly surprised when he gave a half truth instead of dodging completely. But then he thought that Spencer would be worried about him, and that Morgan was merely a scout, so this way Spencer would know he was alright, and the team would stop bugging him.

"Well if you need anything man, then just call on one of us," Morgan let the door close quietly behind him, and Aaron peeked out of his blinds, seeing him tell the team whilst huddled in the kitchenette pretending to get coffee.

Groaning, and rubbing his temples, Aaron turned back to the budget report, wondering what he could do for Day 8 in his condition.

* * *

><p>Thankfully at two, Spencer came in to relieve him from his personal Hell.<p>

"Aaron, I heard of your injury, sorry if I was too quick for you," Aaron ignored the jibe at his age, instead he smiled, glad just to see something other than Strauss's handwriting for a while.

"What do you want to do tonight, I was thinking of just watching a film, maybe popcorn," Aaron knew about Spencer's sweet tooth, and mentioning the cavity filled corn was a sure fire way of getting Spencer to agree, and for him to have a night resting.

"Sounds good, can I bring over my Star Trek DVD's?" Even Spencer's hopeful expression was not enough for Aaron to live through that again.

"No, I was thinking something more Christmassy, for Jack," tagging Jack on the end was also a good way of getting Spencer to agree without being offended. He knew he should feel guilty using his son in this way, but the prospect of Spencer giving all the background information to Star Trek, was enough to make him side with the Borg and assimilate the whole bloody crew!

It was a sad day when the Borg Queen died.

* * *

><p>Yes, this had been a good idea. Four hours later, with Jack and Spencer either side of him, and a bucket of popcorn on his lap, he was feeling quite relaxed... and then Jack jumped when the Grinch met Cindy Lou Who for the first time, and the popcorn went flying, quite literally, and Aaron felt there wasn't a place in the lounge where it hadn't got to.<p>

Grumbling, he stood up, pausing the film, and went to the kitchen to retrieve the brush. It was when he got back he realised he really shouldn't have left.

Was a popcorn fight really necessary?

It was only the smiles on both faces that stopped him from losing it.

Day 8: Success.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the feedback :) This was based on my primary one trip to see The Grinch, so many of my friends were scared of the Grinch, and so I wondered how Hotch would react to Jack reacting the same way. I'll try and post more tonight, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds *sigh*_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

The night was cold, and the wind felt like a knife against their frozen flesh. The sounds of singing filled the air, and echoed out into the darkness. The park was packed, and many had settled down on blankets, mugs of hot chocolate clasped in their hands, and the steam rising out of them, tempting all who never held a cup. Taking a long sip of his own, Aaron sighed happily, as he and Spencer lay wrapped up close to the stands.

Carollers were standing in rows of eight, song books clutched in their hands, and faces flushed from the chill. The gazebo was white, the pale colour contrasting sharply with the darkness, and flickering shadows crossed it, from one of the many candles that was standing on the perimeter of the clearing. It seemed almost dreamlike, and Aaron resisted the urge to pinch himself.

"I never knew they did this here," said Spencer, marvelling at the lights strung up on the trees, and the lulling sounds of _'Away In A Manger'_ caressing his ears.

"Haley was the one who found it. She was big on Christmas, and looked them up when we first moved here. We went every year since," Aaron's eyes misted over, remembering the tinkle of her laugh as he tried to sing along, the time she was angry when he forgot the hot chocolate, the time that Jack had cried all the way through_ 'Silent Night'_...

"Aaron, is this the first time you've been since...?" Spencer trailed off, unwilling to mention their divorce. Although it was a year on, the pain was still raw with Aaron, and he never wanted to destroy the good mood that had settled between them.

"Yes," Aaron's voice was slightly thick, and Spencer ran his fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture. Leaning into the touch, he let his eyes shut, listening intently to the music, letting it wash over him, and almost absolve him of having let things go so badly wrong with her. He was concentrating so hard, he almost missed the whispered 'Thank you.'

Day 7: Success.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I wanted to do a more relationship centred chapter, and I remembered a band I went to see in a park in Dublin, and thought this could have been something Haley and Aaron could have done together at Christmas, it seemed only fair that Aaron would have shared this with Spencer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would appreciate it if you review J_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, apparently a hug isn't enough to get the rights L_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Freshly fallen snow coated the sidewalks, the white expanse like cotton candy, with the still falling snowflakes only adding to it. This meant one thing as they sat down to breakfast that morning.

Snow day.

Jack was bouncing round the kitchen in his Superman pyjamas, and dark blue dressing gown trying to convince Aaron with all his might to let him out into the snow.

Spencer was about one inch away from doing the same, only a sharp look from Aaron stopped him bouncing around in an infinitely less cute way than Jack.

Aaron had initially planned on having them all go to see Jack and the Beanstalk at the local theatre. He had the tickets, and a panto was something they did every year... however, the puppy dog eyes being fired at him from two directions made his plans waver, and he relented, just making sure that they were all warmed up before they headed to the park.

He could always exchange his tickets for later ones after all.

* * *

><p>What Aaron earned for his trouble was a face full of snow, and freezing hands. If Jack or Spencer were in any discomfort, they never showed it, too busy making their fort against the 'Big Daddy Monster'. Grabbing a handful of the frozen water, he threw it, watching with hidden glee as it smacked Spencer in the back of the head. To be honest, it look as if he had dandruff, and the dog-like way he shook it out didn't help the matter.<p>

However, when Jack imitated him, Aaron wanted to kneel down in the snow and ask _'Why!'_

The resulting bombardment wasn't worth the initial hit, and Aaron marvelled at how a three year old could form strategic manoeuvres worthy of a SWAT team.

Pinned down by a small child and a genius, Aaron was aware of the water seeping into his jacket, he was also aware of the looks they were getting from the other families, but for this moment he never worried about that. All he saw were the flushed and happy faces of the two most important people in the world, and that was all he cared about... Well that, and he had hot chocolate waiting for him at home.

Day 6: Success

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the feedback! I wanted a more fun chapter after the heaviness of the last one, and I hope you enjoyed my attempt!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own Hotch ;)_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing Jack up on the stage, Aaron felt his heart swell in a feeling one only knew if they were a parent watching their child succeed. Spencer sat next to him, his eyes slightly watery, as Jack handed the woman playing Jesus the sack of gold. His Wiseman costume was cute, the dark blue bringing out his eyes, and his face looking slightly like Aaron's before he went on a raid.

Full of terror inspired confidence.

Spencer held the program, featuring the names and parts of all involved, and Aaron saw it shake slightly as the children began to sing, the baby Jesus held high by Mary, the plastic doll looking glassy eyed at the audience.

Clasping his hand, Aaron caught a few of the disapproving looks from other parents, but one glare later quashed those. He knew many here thought homosexuality wrong, and even a gesture as simple as clasping his hand could be interpreted in that way. However, he felt that the very notion of homophobia could be beaten by Spencer's face right now.

Despite Jack not being his biological son, the unshed tears, and wealth of emotion in his features said another story. The love and pride shining in his eyes matched many of the parents in the audience, and Aaron knew his expression mirrored that. Just because they were both men did not mean they were unfit parents, they loved just as much as heterosexual couples, and as the curtains closed, and everyone applauded, Aaron felt another bridge form. Standing to meet Jack, he felt for the first time that they were a family, and thought this plan might just benefit both of them.

Day 5: Success

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the feedback! I know this is really cheesy, but I had to do the nativity a lot at school, and in nursery, so it seemed only right to include Jack doing it too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was shorter than the others, but I think it deals with the most emotionally so far :) I would appreciate it if you review!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds *sigh*_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

Was Christmas shopping always this stressful? Standing in line with numerous bags in hand, he watched Spencer finally finish, and walk slowly over to him, his thin frame making him wonder how he could carry so many bags, and still be standing.

He really hoped Jack appreciated this!

Making their way out of the shop, Aaron smiled when he saw the crowds of people going in. Did they know what they were letting themselves in for?

"I almost feel sorry for them," said Spencer, shifting one bag to his right hand in an effort to create more balance.

"I know, thank God this is just once a year," replied Aaron, dodging a mum wheeling a pram. Really, just because she had children did not give her the right to mow down a Federal Agent! He felt a sense of smug satisfaction when Spencer shot a glare at her.

Cutting through the park, Aaron looked around quickly, something his years of training had made automatic. Catching sight of a roasted chestnut stand, he made his way over to it, Spencer following, his eyes shining happily as he saw the steam rising from the cooked nuts.

Anything that looked remotely warmer than them was welcomed at the moment.

Bags in hand, they sat down on one of the many benches. Looking at the plaque Aaron saw this one was dedicated to a beloved grandmother of three, and placed his bags at his feet, wondering for a moment what she was like.

The prospect of chestnuts quickly erased these thoughts.

"How do you eat these?" mumbled Spencer, trying to break open the shell with a look of concentration that was almost comical.

"Like this," said Aaron, taking the nut from him, and peeling it.

"I still can't do it!" Spencer's voice was tinged with slight frustration now.

"Just use your teeth," said Aaron, remembering how Jack had eaten them the first time they had came here. "Jack seems to think it's the best method."

"That's better," was what Aaron thought his lover said, his mouth too full of chestnut to do proper justice to the English language, and Aaron couldn't help but laugh, the demented chipmunk look Spencer was said to have, all the more prominent right now.

Finishing up, they took their bags, and began the weary trek back to the flat once more, Spencer mumbling about chestnuts and their stupid thick shells all the way.

Day 4: Success

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the feedback! It's only through this story that I've realised how many Christmas things I've done! This was inspired by my friends and I being freezing in Princes Street Gardens in Edinburgh, and me making them hang about just so I could get chestnuts... Then I realised they are kinda hard to eat. The teasing was relentless! Only three chapters to go! They will be up tomorrow, and if you have any Christmas suggestions that would be appreciated, I am seriously running out!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds :'(_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

The line to the grotto was huge, with many parents with crying children hoisted on their shoulders or in their arms. Thankfully Jack had taken this moment to be quiet, his eyes wide with the prospect of meeting Santa. Aaron remembered when he was a child going to a grotto such as this. Of course it was a publicity stunt for his dad, but at the time he had loved it, always being tongue tied when it came to actually meeting Santa, something he bet no one on his team would believe.

Sharing a smile with Spencer, Aaron watched as Jack started chatting animatedly with a girl in front of them about what they wanted from Santa.

"I feel a little silly standing here," mumbled Spencer, looking at the long line of children and weary parents.

"You have as much of a right to be here as them, Spencer," replied Aaron, brushing his hand over Spencer's cheek, and trying not to grin when the younger man leaned into the touch.

"I know, but the idea of going in there and telling a guy dressed up as an imaginary figure what I want for Christmas seems silly," whispered Spencer, well aware of their young audience.

"Sometimes pretending is nice," said Aaron, remembering how he had kept up to Santa façade a long time after he had found out it was his parents and not St Nick.

When it was their turn, an elf showed them inside, her face clearly showing she had better things to do than this. Her eyebrows did raise slightly at Spencer, and Aaron moved slightly closer to him. Seeing this, her face fell slightly, presenting them Santa with less exuberance than Aaron would have expected.

Santa was sat on an almost throne-like chair, a sack of presents next to him, and depictions of reindeers and elves on the walls. It was small, and Aaron could easily see the hinges that connected the walls, but when he saw Jack's face it was transformed into a mask of amazement. Glancing at Spencer, he saw his lover's full attention was on the little boy, the gentleness that he had seen at the Nativity in his eyes, and he thought the smile that now appeared on his face was totally justifiable.

"Have you been a good little boy this year?" asked Santa, when Jack was comfy on his knee, gazing at the bearded man with suspicion, but most of all joy.

"Yes, I have," said Jack boldly, and Aaron tried not to see too much of himself in the response.

"Good, I see you are on my list," Santa pretended to look at a scroll tucked in one of his pockets, "Now, for being so good, tell me what you want for Christmas and I'll see what I can do."

"I want daddy to be home more!" replied Jack, after a few seconds of deep concentration. Now it was all the more harder for him to keep the smile on his face, and Spencer, seeing this, squeezed his hand, the little comfort doing nothing to ease the block of ice that had settled in his stomach.

Jack wanted him home more. He had asked Santa for this, and now he hoped it would be true.

He would be disappointed regardless of what he got.

Leaving the grotto candy canes in hand, Aaron felt Jack tug his hand.

"Spensa wants to talk to me, we'll be five minutes," Jack's face was serious, and watching the two leave, Aaron sat on one of the many benches that littered the mall, trying to focus on the good points of today. Jack had met Santa, Spencer had a new Christmas experience, and... he had learnt he had to be a better father. He should have done something about that already, maybe it would have saved his marriage... No, his marriage wasn't salvageable, but it would have given Jack more memories of him, and vice versa. Even now, with him only seeing Jack when Haley permitted, he had to cancelled more times than he would have liked.

Watching Spencer and Jack return, he plastered a smile on his face. It was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed that night, he felt Spencer snuggle up to him, and returned the embrace clumsily. Normally now they just fell asleep, that's why when Spencer's soft voice pierced through his sleepy haze, he was catapulted right back into consciousness and then some.<p>

"You know he never meant that you are a bad parent, you are one of the best I know, he just wants to know you better."

And then Aaron had an idea.

Day 3: Success

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the feedback! Sadly this is something I did only a few weeks ago... with no small child as an excuse, however, I had never seen Santa before, and so it seemed likely that Spencer wouldn't have either, add Jack and he has a reason to go... unlike me - the looks were cringy to say the least. Jack's wish, whilst sad seems reasonable, here Haley and Hotch have just been sepparated a year, and the show shows that he wasn't really around much before that since he was too dedicated to his job. However, don't worry, happier chapters ahead, and I'll have them up soon, with the family down, it's hard to find time :/_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds *sigh*_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistake contained within this chapter._

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack, I know my job takes me away a lot, but I thought tonight we could just talk, and if there's anything about me you want to know then you can ask it," Aaron sighed mentally. He had hatched this plan in a sleepy daze, and now, putting it into practice seemed a lot tougher. However, his resolve was firm. Yes, he was normally private, but his son needed to know him, and try to understand why he wasn't there as often as he ought to be.

"The same for me, Jack," smiled Spencer, clutching his mug of hot chocolate, as the young pyjama clad boy looked up at them, his face filled with concentration.

"I don't know what to ask," said Jack, his face contorted in confusion.

"How about we make a list, and give them to Daddy to answer?" suggested Spencer, his eyes shining in such a way, that it made Aaron wonder whose questions he would actually be answering.

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Aaron, then he could get started on wrapping the small mountain of presents he had gotten Jack… No rest for the wicked after all.

Seeing Spencer and Jack lock themselves in Jack's room, he sighed, wondering what they would come up with, a small pool of dread in his stomach as he rummaged in the drawers for the wrapping paper.

* * *

><p>Maybe working on grisly cases had skewed his imagination. He had been expecting questions like<em> 'Do you love me?'<em> not ones like_ 'What was your favourite Christmas toy?'_ There were the obvious ones from Spencer like_ 'What was your first Christmas like?'_ and_ 'What is your first memory?'_Profilers tended to learn that it was the small questions, and the small abnormalities that yielded the most revealing information.

Then, when he had finished, he saw in tiny writing at the bottom of the page_ 'Can Spencer be my daddy too?'_

He never even had to think twice on the answer.

Day 2: Success.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the feedback! One more chapter to go :D I hope you enjoyed this one, I know it's cheesy, but I'm seeing this activity as the real family bonding side of their relationship, and since Spencer is spending the holidays with them, Jack knows that Aaron's 'special friend' is a 'serious special friend' :) Anyway, I would appreciate it if you review, and I'll have the next chapter up shortly._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I'm hoping for a Hotch-shaped parcel under my Christmas tree ;)_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

Being woken up by a three year old jumping on his bed was not how Aaron wanted to start Christmas.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! It's Christmas! Time to get up!" yelled Jack, his voice piercing Aaron's 'happy sleep bubble' and throwing him into the 'it's time to face Christmas with a three year old' one.

"Come on, Aaron," said Spencer sleepily, pulling the warm blankets off the bed, and letting the cold air assault them.

"Remember, Jack, if you go into the lounge before we make sure Santa isn't there, then you might see him, and then you get no presents," cautioned Aaron when they had finally made it to the door of the living room.

"Yes, daddy," Jack looked particularly solemn, even with his hair mussed up, and his pyjamas crinkled.

Entering the living room, Spencer and Aaron made a quick sweep, making sure all the presents were accounted for, then with the expressions that would make one think they were heading out into a storm, they let Jack in.

To say the living room was a wrapping paper explosion would be an understatement. It was more a wrapping paper apocalypse, and cleaning up, Aaron wondered how the hell a three year old could spread paper this far around a room - it was even behind the couch for goodness sake!

Finally finished, he set Jack the task of getting ready to go to Aunt Jessica's. Haley wanted Jack for the whole of Christmas, but finally she had relented, and given him the morning. When Jess came round half an hour later, it was with teary eyes he said goodbye to Jack, the boy too intent on his numerous toys to see his father's pain when he embraced him one last time. The apologetic look in Jess's face said it all, and when the car pulled away, Spencer ran his fingers through his lover's hair in a gesture he knew the elder found soothing.

When Aaron cut up the carrots with a little more force than necessary, Spencer said nothing, instead staying in an understanding silence, grateful that Aaron at least had him, and that he wouldn't be alone for the holiday.

* * *

><p>He had been building up to this. Jack's departure had sent him reeling for the middle part of the day, but by evening Aaron had found his footing again, and after a thankfully delicious meal, raised his wine glass to meet Spencer's.<p>

No words were said, but the gratitude was clear, and both men drank happily as the comfortable silence stretched on.

"Look, mistletoe, I was saving it," said Spencer softly, producing the small branch from his pocket and holding it above Aaron's head.

"Hmm, I knew I had forgot something," murmured Aaron, leaning across the table and capturing Spencer's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, passion burning under the surface, slow burning, and giving each other a slight taste of what would be their's later. Pulling away, Aaron looked deep within Spencer's eyes, and then he knew the time was right.

Hoping he could get up again, he went down on one knee, taking out a small, velvet box from his trouser pocket.

"Spencer, I don't want to rush things, but I would be honoured if you would accept to being my partner. Over this past year I've became more of the man I was when I was younger than I have with anyone else. Jack accepts you, he even wishes you were also his dad, and really I couldn't hope to find someone as good as you, but somehow I have, and that's worth holding onto," Aaron had practiced this before hand, but before he had been poised, and dignified, now he a mess, his words tripping over themselves in a effort to be heard.

"I thought rings was the fifth day," chuckled Spencer.

"You knew what I was doing?" Aaron was stunned, and momentarily forgot how momentous this moment was for both their and Jack's lives.

"12 days before Christmas, with many Christmassy things I don't think you have done before, or at least done in a long time. I am a genius you know," replied Spencer, his shaking hand the only thing to betray his true emotions at this time. Aaron just hope that was a good thing.

"So, is there a 'yes' coming up soon?" he asked dryly, inside, however, he was panicking.

_What if he said no!_

"Hmm... yes" said Spencer eventually, his mouth curving into a smile, and his eyes watering slightly.

"Cruel. Very, very, cruel," hissed Aaron, sliding the ring onto Spencer's finger, and claiming his mouth once more, passion bubbling to the surface again in an instant, as he half carried him to the bedroom.

He wasn't sure, but at somepoint during the night he thought he heard Spencer say "You have the rest of your life to get back at me."

And, really, that was enough.

Day 1: Success

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you once more for the feedback! I want to stress that in this entire series they do no have a civil partnership yet, and this is just them basically showing their commitment. I really liked the idea of doing something with a ring, since that is part of the Twelve Days Of Christmas, and what better time to do it than Christmas day! :) I hope you liked this, and I would appreciate a review!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds *sigh*_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


End file.
